You Have My Heart
by SailorMSoldier
Summary: Rin has started to feel a little differently towards Sesshomaru and doesn't know what it means. Will he return her feelings?
1. A Surprise Kiss

**A/N This story is a little fluff story about Rin and Sesshomaru. I doubt it'll ever have a plot but oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own the fabulous characters in this story. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I can wish though...**

**-**

**You Have My Heart**

**Chapter 1. A Surprise Kiss**

"Come here, Rin" said a calm, deep voice. Rin eagerly ran to him, her hair catching the rays of the sun. Quickly, he surpressed a smile. In all these years, she was the only one who could get through the barriers around his heart.

At seventeen, she was a beauty. Her dark brown hair flowed in waves down her back. The years had changed her hair from a mop of scraggly hair to glossy waves. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, and they seemed to shine with a light from within. She was slim, but velumptuous. She didn't have much contact with humans so she was innocently oblivious.

Sesshomaru hid his thoughts behind an unchanging mask. He thought she was beautiful, but he'd never say as much. Rin beamed as she came to stand before him. "What is it, Lord Sesshomaru"

He arched an eyebrow without saying anything. This didn't bother Rin. She was used to his lack of conversation.

"Don't fall behind, you ungrateful human" Jaken shouted at her. _How dare she make my lord slow down!_ "You have caused Lord Sesshomaru to stop! I" he was cut off by Sesshomaru's foot on his head.

He stood over Jaken, looking down his nose at him. "Your constant ramblings annoy me. Let Rin be." Sesshomaru calmly stepped over him and continued on. "Yes! Of Course! I'm sorry my lord"

Rin walked around Jaken and hurried to catch up to Sesshomaru, her silk kimono whispering. She clasped her hands behind her back as she walked beside her lord. Jaken followed slowly behind.

Lately, Rin had been confused. Her emotions were whirling around inside her. She had begun to see Sesshomaru in a different light. Before, he had been just her lord. He had raised her, but that was the only difference. Now, she couldn't help but watch him as he moved. She loved the way he walked, and the way he talked, albeit the little he said. She loved his hair. She longed to touch its silky strands. She blushed at her thoughts.

Sesshomaru looked over at her and smirked when he saw her blush. He didn't know what she was blushing about, but he knew Rin didn't blush that easily.

Rin suddenly stopped walking, still lost in her thoughts. She seemed to be contemplating something.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of her. He took this opportunity to study her. He liked the way her kimono clung to her body, showing off her supple curves and flat stomache. He let his eyes roam slowly over her. He loved looking at her.

Jaken crashed into Rin's legs. He hadn't noticed that they had stopped.

When Jaken crashed into her, Rin lost her balance and fell into Sesshomaru. He automatically wrapped his arms around her.

Rin looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes, and her blush darkened. Rin was going to pull away and apologize but couldn't. Her grip on his arms tightened slightly when she noticed his arms around her lower back. She lost herself in his golden eyes.

Sesshomaru was a little surprised to find Rin in his arms, but he kept his face blank. He thought she would've pulled away by now. He didn't mind though. He liked the feel of her body against his.

Rin suddenly leaned up, her face inches from his. She didn't know what she was doing, but the warmth inside her pushed away all rational thought.

She leaned up the rest of the way and pressed her lips against his. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of her lips against his soft, silky lips.

Sesshomaru blink when he felt her lips against his. Sesshomaru, stoic lord of the Western Lands, closed his eyes and returned the gentle pressure of her lips.

-

**A/N bwahhahaa cliffy! What will happen next! anyways review if you want me to keep going. Feel free to send flames. They will be exploited and laughed at.**


	2. Thoughts and Realizations

**A/N well here's your update. I had to think about what I wanted to happen next. **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own the right to make Sesshomaru be with Rin but hey! They're the best couple! **

**You Have My Heart**

**Chapter 2. Thoughts and Realizations**

She didn't know what she was doing, but she finally had what she knew she always wanted. She was kissing Sesshomaru. And he was kissing her _back_! She couldn't believe it. This was her first kiss, but it felt so right.

She experimentally moved her lips against his. She could feel the blush already on her cheeks darken.

Sesshomaru knew this was her first kiss so he was surprised to feel her lips moving against his. He expected her to pull away after a few seconds of her lips on his, but here she was, kissing him like she had done this plently of times before.

"L-Lord Sess-Sesshomaru?" Jaken was staring up at them with wide eyes, shock written all over his clammy face. "My Lord?" he tried again.

Rin pulled away from her lord, keeping her eyes on the ground. She was shocked at what she had just done. She didn't regret it though. She doubted she would ever regret it.

Sesshomaru stared down at her. He took note of her dark cheeks and the way she refused to look at him. He didn't know why he kissed her back, but her scent was too much. It wasn't just her scent though. It was the way she looked and the way she acted. He loved the way she was always happy. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to feel her soft lips against- _NO! What am I thinking! This Sesshomaru despises humans. It was simply her scent. Nothing more..._

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, looking up at him.

Sesshomaru looked down his nose at Jaken. Sometimes he could hardly stand the creature, but he had remained a faithful servant. "What is it, Jaken?" he said, letting no emotions show on his face or in his eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I mean no disrespect, but you just kissed that..._human_!"

"I am aware of that, Jaken."

"But... but _why_, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "Do you question me, Jaken?"

Jaken jumped and fell on his face in front of his feet. "No, my Lord Sesshomaru! Never!"

Rin hadn't looked up during the conversation. Now, however, she slowly raised her head. Sesshomaru noticed that her blush had lightened somewhat. Rin smiled determinedly. "It was nothing! Come on. We have to finish patrolling the land." She was determined to brush it off as though it was nothing. Her heart screamed otherwise.

She avoided looking at Sesshomaru. She knew if she did, she'd get lost in his eyes and want to kiss him again. It was then that realization struck her. She was in love with her lord! Her eyes widened in shock. That thought kept repeating in her head. _I'm in love with Lord Sesshomaru..._

Her her stopped. Sesshomaru couldn't be with her. He was a demon lord. Demon lords mated with other demon lords. He would never even consider mating with her. She blushed at that. The thought of mating with Sesshomaru was... was... oh she couldn't even _think_ it!

Things would have to go on as they were. She couldn't act like she thought of Sesshomaru as more than her lord. She sighed. That would be hard. She had a feeling that she'd blush more than usual.

Sesshomaru watched her. Once again, she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. He smirked. He could guess what she was thinking about. He, on the other hand, refused to think about his feelings. He could _not _have feelings for Rin. He shook his head. Things were about to get very intersting.

**A/N ok that's my second chapter. Send me some reviews. please! I love hearing from you. **


	3. A Battle Won

**Alright time for a new chapter. I wanna say thanks to all the people who reviewed. Even those gay ass Flamers but I wont mention any names. coughTeh Flamer1 and Person 3cough Oh screw it. grins evilly time to exploit...**

**To: Teh Flamer 1 and Person 3,**

**If you are so against Sess/Rin then why the hell are you looking for stories about it! OMG this is FANFICTION! It is when people write things that are not true. It is based on what they want to see happen. If you have a personal vandeta against this particular couple than GET OVER IT! Dont bother reading my fiction if you're just gunna make this gay ass review. Your opinions are always appreciated but I dont wanna hear about what I already know. I know that Sesshomaru despises humans but so did Inuyasha and he got over it. oh and LEARN TO READ! Rin is 17 in my fic. In the fuedal times, there is nothing wrong with that. Thank you for your pointless review and your pathetic attempt to flame :**

**To everyone else:**

**TiffanyKnight- tis denial. Gotta love it.**

**kirei- Who said I wouldn't like that? lol**

**Krissi- lol of course. YOU still have to write more in your story too!**

I**'m sorry you all had to read that. Well you didnt have to but oh well. On with the story!**

Things you need to know:

_thoughts_

conversation

-

You Have My Heart

Chapter 3- A Battle Won

Rin smiled to herself as she followed behind Lord Sesshomaru. Everything was perfect. The weather was wonderful. A light wind swept through her hair and clothes. Ahead, she watched as Sesshomaru's hair and clothes swayed with the breeze. A light redness tinted her cheeks. Everytime she looked at him, she thought of that kiss. She pictured that kiss quite a few times during the day. Everytime she did, other images would go through her head. She blushed harder. _I shouldn't be thinking these things..._ She shook her head. What was she gunna do? She couldn't even _look _at Sesshomaru without thinking arousing thoughts, let alone talk to him. Somehow she managed though.

Ahead, Sesshomaru smirked to himself. He could smell her enticing scent. This time, however, he smelled something interesting mixed in. His eyes widened a fraction as he realized what it was. She was..._aroused._ That scent was enough to drown out all his other senses. He walked quicker to try and get away from her smell, but it only followed him. He was so engrossed in trying to get away from her amazing scent that he didn't sense the demon quickly approaching them.

Rin was looking at the ground, lost in her own thoughts when she heard Jaken yell in surprise. She quickly looked up and gasped. A giant weasel demon loomed over them.

Jaken quickly ran up next to Sesshomaru, raising his Staff of Two Heads. He was prepared to defend his Lord in anyway possible. His eyes widened as he saw that the weasel was towering at least 8 feet above his head.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said, looking at him out of the corner of his left eye.

"Yes, milord?"

"Sesshomaru calmly drew Tokijin. "Protect Rin," he demanded, facing the demon once again.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" He quickly ran to Rin, secretly glad that he didn't have to face the weasel. "Come along Rin. Lord Sesshomaru said to get away."

"But Lord Jaken! I want to stay and help Lord Sesshomaru," she whined, trying to get around Jaken.

He looked at her sternly. "Do not interfere. Lord Sesshomaru will handle things. Now go and take cover!"

Rin quickly ran around him while he was rambling, heading towards Sesshomaru. She wanted to prove to him that she wasn't useless. She just wanted to prove that she wasn't a weak human. She wasn't like everyone else.

She saw Sesshomaru still standing in front of the weasel, staring him down. She ran to his side and looked up at him. "What can I do, my lord?"

He looked down at her from out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing, Rin? I told you to go with Jaken."

"I want to help you." She looked around on the ground for something to be used as a weapon. She saw a large stick a few feet away, but looked back up at Sesshomaru.

He shook his head. "Go back to Jaken, Rin. You are not needed here."

"But my Lord, I-"

For the first time, Sesshomaru turned to look at her fully. He narrowed his eyes, as if trying to decide something. Before he could say anything, however, he heard the demon start to run at them. He quickly scooped Rin up into his arms and jumped out of the way, just as the demon landed where they had been standing moments before.

He put her down and turned to face the demon. "I will not argue with you. Do not get yourself hurt or killed." He ran at the demon, holding tokijin at his side.

Rin blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected him to let her stay. She shook her head and quickly ran to pick up the stick. She ran towards the demon, holding her weapon like she had seen Sesshomaru hold tokijin in his other numerous battles.

As she neared the weasel, it turned from its battle with Sesshomaru to see her running at him. He quickly jumped at her, intent on biting her neck.

She screamed, dropping the stick and put up her arms to protect her face. She stood there awaiting the pain, but it never came. She heard the sound of a sword hitting flesh and grimaced.

She hesitantly looked up to see Sesshomaru standing over the dead weasel demon. She slowly lowered her arms, looking at the ground. _I can't believe I freaked out like that. Now he's gunna think I'm weak... No! I am not weak! _She defiantly looked up at him, daring him to call her a wimpy human.

He looked at her. Even if she had freaked out, she proved that she was more than weak by simply looking at him. After such a mistake, he would have killed anyone else. But not his Rin. Never his Rin. _Wait... did I just say 'my Rin'?_ He shook his head. He was starting to lose it.

He turned and walked away, expecting her to follow. He would have to teach Jaken about letting his Rin put herself into danger again. _I said it again..._

Rin followed slowly behind him. She had been expecting him to reprimand her. She had been shocked that he had allowed her to stay and fight. _I guess that's two battles won..._

-

**This chapter is longer than the others. If you hadn't noticed yet, I like to skip around with my POVs. I hope you guys understand it. So please eview. It motivates me to write. Love ya!**


	4. A Snake in the Hot Springs

A/N: I sorries that I haven't updated. I've been... lazy. and I admit that! Anyways here's the fourth chapter. gotta love it.

Disclaimer: I'm gunna to take out all the meaningless words and put only the important words in this. Don't own, Don't sue.

See? Very simple.

A/N: it is my personal opinion that Rumiko Takahashi is secretly signed up on and reads these stories O.O

You Have My Heart

Chapter 4: A Snake in the Hot Springs

Rin was trying as hard as she could not to grumble. Honestly she was. It was so _hard _though. She was covered in dirt and dust from their patrols of the Western Lands. She sighed to herself, thinking. _What I wouldn't give for a hot spring right about now..._

Suddenly, she bumped into a hard, solid figure and fell backwards, landing on her already covered-in-dust butt. She looked up to glare at the obstacle in her path but stopped when she saw it was Sesshomaru.

He reached a hand down to help her up, arching an amused eyebrow. (A/N: He has two hands in my fic, just so ya know .) "You should watch where you are going, Rin," he gently scolded her. She just smiled at him. "Of course, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sorry."

He just turned back around. When he was sure he couldn't see her, he smiled ever so slightly. She would never cease to amuse him.

Rin cleared her throat. "Why did we stop?" If she had to run into him, not that she minded of course, she wanted to know why.

"We need to rest. There is a hot spring by the river. I am sure you will make use of it."

Her eyes lit up. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" she squealed. She could just feel how nice the hot water would be. Heaven on earth.

Sesshomaru turned away and smirked. He was glad that he could please her. _I want to be able to please her in more ways than one..._ His eyes widened and he shook his head. _What am I thinking? It is forbidden! Even if it was not, she would never want to be with me. _He sighed to himself. _I guess I am just not meant to be happy. _

He scoffed. _Who needs pathetic humans anyway? I will be just fine. I have always been and always will be. _A shield appeared before his eyes, keeping in any and all emotion. _I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. I will not be swayed by a human girl... No, human woman. _

However, his eyes softened again as he watched Rin move about, setting up a fire for their dinner. "Rin," he called softly.

She turned to look at him and smiled softly. "Yes, milord?"

"Go and take your bath. You can build a fire when you are through."

She gave him the sweetest smile; innocent, just like she was. "Thank you... Lord Sesshomaru."

She quickly grabbed her other kimono that she had brought with her and nearly ran to the hot spring. _I'll finally be clean again!_

She looked around the bend in the road and saw a clearing by the river, concealed by tall reeds. She quickly pushed through them and found a smooth rock to set her extra kimono on. Walking over to the water, she crouched down and ran her fingers over the top of it, testing the temperature. She sighed to herself. _It feels so nice..._

She stood up and untied her kimono, slipping it off. She stepped into the water and sat down on a rock. She leaned her head back against the ground, sighing in relief.

Scooping up some sand into her hand, she began to rub her arms, cleaning them. She picked up more sand and ran it over her chest. She took her time, not wanting to go back yet.

Suddenly, she froze. Something was crawling across her leg. It slowly moved upwards. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a scream, not stopping until she ran out of air.

Sesshomaru turned at a sound coming from around the bend. He lifted his head up a little and listened. _That sounds like Rin!_

He took off, swearing to himself that he wouldn't let anything harm her. He crashed around the bend and jumped through the reeds, landing right into the hot spring.

Rin's eyes nearly popped out of her head. For a moment, she forgot that something was steadily moving up her leg. Sesshomaru was standing in the middle of the hot spring, staring at her as if she were a goddess. And she was naked.

His breath became short. He hadn't realized that when he came crashing through the reeds, his Rin would be naked. She was gorgeous. He could see her creamy shoulders and it was driving him mad. He refused to let himself look down and in to the water. He would give her _some_ privacy.

Rin jumped. The thing that had been on her leg was now on her stomach. "Sesshomaru," she whispered, not noticing that she had dropped his title. "There's something on my stomach."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, get it off me."

Sesshomaru took a step forward. "You will have to stand up, Rin."

She blushed but stood up, keeping her eyes on the ground. She couldn't believe that she was standing before him naked.

He looked down, focusing only on her stomach. He would control his demonic desires. He saw a water snake, wrapped around her middle as though its life depended on it.

He put one hand gently on her hip and used his other to pull the snake away. He threw it onto the road. He didn't move his hand, but instead put his other hand on her hip.

She looked up at him, blushing. She tentatively put her hands on his biceps. She kept her gaze locked with his.

He pulled her a little closer, trying desperately not to do anything he would regret later. He looked at her lips and licked his own. He gently placed one clawed finger under her chin and lifted her face towards his own. He saw her lick her lips quickly and it only made him want to kiss her more.

She slowly moved her head up towards his. When their lips met, a spark seemed to flow through the both of them.

He smirked against her mouth, and nipped at her bottom lip. He felt more than heard her inhale quickly.

After a few moments, he pulled away. A dark blush coated her face. He ran his clawed thumb lightly over her cheek, turned, and walked out of the hotspring, heading towards their camp.

Rin stood there, dumbfounded. She felt a chill and quickly sat back down in the water, breathing hard. _Did he just... did I... did we! Oh my God!_

"Well this really helps. What am I gunna do now?" she muttered to herself. Still, she did enjoy kissing him.

She looked down at herself, her eyes widening. "I was naked!"

A/N: so do you forgive me for not updating so soon? I mean this is a good chapter if I do say so myself! Anyways! I have an announcement! My friends PoeticIndigo and Kristen (who's penname I forgot ) decided that we'd make up new citrus's. You know how Lemon is for sex scene's and Lime is for mentioning of sex and Citrus is for both? Well we decided that Orange is for guy/guy and Tangerine is for girl/girl. Lovely right?

Since I take forever to update, feel free to IM me at Uinde Chirudo and tell me to get my lazy ass up and update my fic. It'll actually help me to write . Review please! it gets me motivated.


	5. Revelations

**A/N: **I'm really sorry about the lack of update but I have good news! I have thought of a plot for this story! Feel proud of me! I thought of it a while ago but I've had to think about how I wanted it to work out so that's why it's been so long. Pweeze forgive me. Then again you have no choice if you want me to continue my story -grins evilly-

btw this is gunna pick up right where it left off in the last chapter. Oh and I know that Jaken kinda went poof in my last chapter. I wasnt gunna bring him back in but I realized that I need him. I probably wont have him in that much .

Disclaimer: This all belongs to Rumiko. Gotta love her work. I'm just using her characters for a little bit and bending them to my will D. -cough-

**You Have My Heart**

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

Rin quickly dressed and walked back to camp, butterflies in her stomach. _What do I say to him? Do I act like nothing happened?_ She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

She rounded the bend and looked across at their camp site, searching for her lord. She spotted him leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. He looked to be meditating. Rin slowly walked into their camp. She set about gathering wood for their fire.

As she was bending over to grab one particular piece, a couple pieces that she already had in her arms fell, startling Jaken awake. "Stop making so much racket, Rin!" he screeched. "Stupid girl," he mumbled to himself.

"Sorry, Jaken," she said quietly, trying not to disturb Sesshomaru. She bent down next the whole she had started to dig for their fire earlier. She set the wood inside the whole and pulled out two pieces of flint from her small bag that she brought with them to patrol the borders.

Striking the two pieces of flint together, she began to think. _I can't believe he kissed me... TWICE! I wish he would acknowledge me afterwards... _She frowned at the pieces of flint in her hands. They just wouldn't light. She struck them together, harder. _What gives him the right to trifle with me and then ignore me? It's not fair! _She glared and struck the pieces together one last time. The tender caught and started to smoke. She leaned down to blow on it. _Why does he have to be so... so arogant!_

She glanced up at him in time to see him smirk at her. _That's it!_ She jumped up and stalked towards him. When she reached him, she glared down at him. "Please come with me, Lord Sesshomaru."

She turned and started walking into the woods, trusting that he would follow her.

When her back was turned, Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. (AN: I wish I could do that ;.;) He slowly stood up and began to follow her, ignoring Jaken's look of disbelief that his lord would follow the order of a human.

He found Rin standing with her arms crossed and her back to him. Sesshomaru continued to stand there, waiting for her to speak first. It was, after all, she who wished for him to follow her.

Rin bit her lip. Now that he was here, she didn't know what to say. She turned around to find that he had silently come to stand behind her. A mere foot seperated them. She gulped.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, waiting for her to speak. When she didn't, he raised an eyebrow. He heard her sigh softly.

She decided to come right out and say it. "What is going on with us?" He simply stared at her. Sighing, she realized that she would have to spell it out for him. _I know he's not that dumb..._ "You've kissed me twice. Why?"

She hoped and prayed that he wouldn't tell her that he was merely using him to please his demonic urges. She didn't think her heart could take it.

About to deny any feelings for her, he looked into her eyes. They were pleading with him. For this human girl, he would speak from his heart. (AN: I could so end it right here but I'd get beaten to death xD) "Rin, I will say this once. This Sesshomaru does not like to repeat himself." At her nod, he continued. "Rin, I would do anything for you and I do not know why. You stir something inside of me. When I am near you, I want to take you, to claim you as mine." (AN: This is rated PG-13 for a reason)

She gulped. _Did he just say what I think he said? Does he love me too?_ The butterflies in her stomach started to flutter again as he stepped closer to her.

He gently cupped her cheek with one hand. "This Sesshomaru loves you," he stated, his head slowly moving closer to hers.

Rin gently placed her hand on his shoulder. She smiled sweetly up at him, trying to memorize his beautiful face.

Sesshomaru gently pressed his lips briefly against hers and pulled away. "Lord Sesshomaru..." she started but his finger on her lips silenced her.

"You will call me Sesshomaru. Just Sesshomaru. The Lady of the Western lands will not address her mate so formally."

Rin grabbed his hand and gently moved it away from her lips so she could speak. "My mate?" she asked hopefully.

"Your mate," he said. He once again pressed his lips against Rins. This time, however, his tongue shot out to trace her bottom lip, trying to coax her to open her mouth. She happily responded, opening her mouth for him to explore. After a few moments of his tongue tasting her, she tentively moved her tongue to meet his. Sesshomaru pulled away when he began to feel his demon side call for him to take her.

He smiled at her before taking her hand in his and leading her back out into their camp.

Jaken jumped at the site of them, his eyes firmly locked at their joined hands. "My lord?" he questioned. He was saved from a beating at the arrival of someone else.

"Sesshomaru," their guest said, stepping out from behind the tree. "I wish to join you at your castle. I will be your humble servant." She bowed.

"Kagura," he said quietly, looking at her kneeling figure. He raises an eyebrow, his grip on Rin's hand tightening. "Why should I allow you into my castle?"

"Naraku is dead. I have been wondering the land. I will serve you," she replied, her eyes on the ground at Sesshomaru's feet.

She raises her face to look into his eyes. "Allow me to be your servant."

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. "What is your opinion?"

"Me!" she squeaked.

He raised an eyebrow. "The future Lady of the Western Lands should judge who is worthy of entering our lands and serving our needs. What is your opinion?" Jaken fell over when Sesshomaru said that Rin would be the Lady of the Western Lands.

Rin looked down at Kagura, studying her quietly. After a few moments of contemplation, she looked up at her Lord. "Let her stay."

Weeelllll whatcha think? It's longer than usual. I'm sorry if they seemed a little out of character but hey, it had to be done xD. Now click the little button at the bottom of the screen that says submit review. If you forget to review, I forget to update D


End file.
